


Re:Birth

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Eve no Nemuri Spoiler, M/M, POV First Person, Pandemics, Sei went back in time, Time Travel, Virus, Yasha Spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: ***Before reading this fanfic, be sure you have finished both Yasha and Eve no Nemuri as this will contain some spoilers***Sei passed away and was ready to rest in the afterlife but as soon as he opens his eyes, he was transported back to his home in Ogami Island and he's now 12 years old.Was Sei given the chance to change the events that happened to him or is fate trying to torture him again before he could lay rest?-Inspired by Higurashi no naku koro ni-
Relationships: Arisue Sei & Amamiya Rin, Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm starting this new au after watching Higurashi Gou. that anime inspired me to write this au and also with the help and motivation from a friend! I really enjoy the time travelling/stuck in a time loop plot so much and Higurashi Gou has been really good. So excited for more episodes to come.
> 
> Now focusing on Sei, will Sei be able to change the bad events that happened in the past? will he able to save his loved ones from dying? We will see.  
> A few chapters are gonna be short but I promise I will write a longer chapter that will contain a lot of important events.

I have finally fallen in a deep slumber.

Before I did, I could hear Alisa crying on my side. I’m sorry, beautiful. I have to go. My time is up.

How I wish I could spend more time with her. I wish I could get to know her even more.

I can’t believe that I have a child and she’s all grown up now. A beautiful girl.

I know I have always said that she’s Ken’s daughter but deep down, I acknowledged that she is my daughter.

I hope I get to meet her again one day. Whenever it will be and whatever our situation is going to be.

Also, Toichi. I’m sorry you had to witness this and you had to deal with me. You’re a wonderful friend a guy could ever have.

I promise you that I will tell Moichi about you.

He will be so proud of you.

  
  


Light shone bright to my eyes as I tried my best to open them.

Is this the light from the other side? Am I finally there? 

I can’t wait to meet Moichi, mum… and Rin.

I miss them and I bet they miss me too. Hopefully, haha!

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a field with blue sky but I was greeted with a ceiling of a house that looks so familiar… 

I sat up and looked around. So, I’ve been sleeping on a futon? Wait… This house… 

Am I in my house back in Ogami? Is this how the afterlife is?

“Sei.” I heard a voice calling out for me. I remember that voice. I know it so well. It’s my mum.

And I was right. She walked into the room I’ve been sleeping in and she smiled at me beautifully. Just like how I remember. She never changed.

“Good morning, sweetie. You better get up and get dressed. Your breakfast is ready.” She said. I smiled at her softly and replied, “Okay, mum.”

Hold on a minute. Why does my voice sound higher than how it should be? Why do I sound like a child?

My mum looked at me and tilted her head, “Is everything okay?” She asked. I was about to ask her if I’m in the afterlife but then I heard a loud voice calling out for me. A boy’s voice.

“SEI, GET UP! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

Toichi?

Wait, why is Toichi here? When did he die? How about Sono and the kids? Oh no, what happened to him!!

I watched as my mum kneeled in front of me as she placed a hand on my forehead. “Hmm… You seemed fine. Your face got a little pale and that made me worried. Are you okay, Sei? Not feeling well?” She asked.

“Mum, what is going on?” I asked.

“School. That is what’s happening right now. Come on, now. You need to wake up.” My mum said as she stood up and walked away.

Wait… What is going on? I should be dead right now! Do I have to attend school while being dead? Also… Why is Toichi here?!

Or is this just my dream while being dead?   
Can dead people have dreams? I don’t know but I guess I am experiencing it now.

I got up and got ready for school, picked up a toast and my bento before I left. Before that, I went to my mum and asked, “Mum, where’s Rin?”

I figured, if this is my dream while being dead then Rin should be around because I really want to see him and my last wish was I wanted both of us to be born from the same mother’s womb. He should be here.

My mum turned around and looked at me questionably.

Oh no.

“Sei, who is Rin?” 

I knew she was going to say that. Does that mean Rin’s spirit hasn’t arrived here? Or does that mean he’s in…

I shook away that thought and smiled at my mum. “Nothing, mum. I guess I have mistaken my dream with real life. I thought we had a cat named Rin.” I said to my mum. My mum chuckled at me, “Do you want a cat?” She asked.

“Maybe.”

“SEI!! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!!” Toichi shouted.

“You better get going now. Toichi had been waiting for you for a while now.” My mum said as she kneeled down to kiss me on the cheek. 

“I’ll be going now.” I said to my mum. “Have a safe trip.” She answered.

I walked out from my house and I was right. My mum was right too. Toichi had been waiting for me so we could go to school together. This is strange…

“You’re taking so damn long, Sei!” He pouted. Why are you here, Toichi? I really want to ask. Why!! What happened? How are your wife and your children? You can’t just leave them like that!

“Oi, Sei!” Toichi waved a hand in front of me. “Are you daydreaming?” He asked. I looked at him nervously and smiled, “Possibly.”

He scoffed. “Dude, you gotta wake up! We have school!”

“I know and I’m trying right now.”   
“Then, try harder!!”

He laughed.

Toichi is really in a good mood right now. I can’t ruin his mood by asking him some weird questions.

School passed so fast on that day and I was shocked to see my former classmates were there. Did they die too? That’s really sad. I wonder what happened to them. 

Maybe the explosion that happened years ago? Possible.

When Toichi and I were about to leave, we were stopped by a group of bullies… Their faces seemed familiar. So familiar, as if I’ve seen them before--

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Toichi with Shizuka.”

… No.

Tetsuo?!

Tetsuo appeared in his child form as well… Just like Toichi. What happened here? When did he die? Is it from heart break because his wife was murdered? Please don’t tell me this. Why are my friends dead?!

“Sei!” Toichi shook my whole body. I turned my head slowly to him. “What the hell happened?! You looked so pale! Are you scared of him? I’m here!”

“That’s not it, Toichi… You… You and Tetsu shouldn’t be here.” I said. I thought I said that in my thought but little do I know, that came out verbally.

Tetsuo glared at me, “The fuck are you talking about?! Do you want to have a go?”

“Shut up, giant! Leave us both alone!” Toichi yelled at him.

This situation is hurting my head.

I’m in Ogami, my mum is here. I’m dead and this is the afterlife but why… Why am I a child? Why are Toichi and Tetsuo here? What is going on?

“The two of you shouldn’t be here… I’m the one who died. Not you guys…” I said as my voice quivered.

Toichi, who was glaring at Tetsuo, turned to me. Tetsuo followed as well, “Sei, what are you talking about?” Toichi asked.

“You’re making no sense, Shizuka.”

I turned to them as I looked at them with wide eyes, “No! This world is making no sense!! I died from a horrible injury and you guys were supposed to be alive!!” I pointed my finger at Tetsuo, “You were devastated and depressed because your wife was killed! Why are you here? You took your own life? Were you sick? Why are you in the afterlife!!” I yelled. Tetsuo looked at me like I’m a madman. I maybe am right now. A complete madman thanks to this situation.

“And you!!” I pointed my finger at Toichi. “Last time I saw you, you were in my room with Alisa crying on my side as I slowly died. What the hell happened after that?! Did you straight up leave your wife and kids?! What? Were you killed?!” I yelled at Toichi. Toichi looked at me with a concerned look. “Sei, what are you talking about?” He asked.

“Shut up and neither of you, DON’T TALK TO ME!!” I yelled again and I ran away from them as fast as I could. I don’t know where I’m running towards. Somewhere? Maybe… Kiyatan cape? Kiyatan cape!! Where the explosion happened! It should be here if this is my dream! My dream should consist of my wants and memories. It should be here!! The explosion side should look exactly how it was after the explosion. 

It should be there but as I reached the place, there was nothing. Kiyatan cape is all cleared. No destruction, no ashes, no explosion mark. It’s just empty. Just like a normal cape.

What is going on right now?

Am I really in the afterlife or… Did I somehow reborn?

But then… Where is Rin? Why is he not here? Why is this happening?

This is going to take me a while to untangle this mystery… I hope I can.

I’m going insane.


	2. Realisation and promise.

I entered my house as I dragged myself in, sitting on the genkan to take my shoes off.

"ただいま." I'm home, I said.

My mum walked out from the kitchen and smiled at me, "おかえり. How's school?"

"Great." I said as I walked to the living room, still dragging my feet. I could hear my mum's footsteps from behind. She's probably worried about me.

"Sei, is everything okay?" She asked. I turned to her slowly, "Yeah, I'm just… having a headache right now." I said, putting my bag on the floor and laid there. My mum sat in front of me and patted my head.

I really miss her patting my head. I really miss her presence. I'm glad I can spend time with her now… In this weird life I'm going through.

I told myself not to think about this yet and enjoy my time with my mum. I sat up and hugged her. I really miss her warmth so much. I could feel her arms wrapped around me.

This is the hug that I have been craving ever since she passed away and I'm glad I could have this again.

"By the way, Sei." My mum pulled away and smiled at me. "We're going to Tokyo tomorrow for your check up." She said.

Ah, the regular check up. It's really boring. My mum just wants to see what is going on with my brain and body. Even though she escaped from Kyoichiro, she's still a scientist.

We talked about the trip to Tokyo for a while and for some reason… The conversation seems familiar. It's like… I've heard those words from my mum and I've spoken those words before. Strange feeling… Is this deja vu? Possibly… 

* * *

The next day, we went to Tokyo for my check up. Tokyo… That's where Rin is, right? I don't know. I don't know where he is in this dream. What if I can't find him? What if I'm unable to meet him again? 

I tried to not get too worried and enjoyed my holiday in Tokyo but remembering what I told Toichi and Tetsuo, I felt so guilty. I wonder if I hurt Toichi's feelings. I don't know about Tetsuo but I have probably angered him from what I told him.

Seriously, what is this place? Is this a dream or what? Or… Were I reborn? That's impossible though. That only exists in fantasy. This is a reality.

Even though I told myself that, I still bother myself to look up about rebirth and time loops. I wasn't surprised when I found out everything about these topics are disappointing and makes no sense. Who wrote these books? What were they thinking?

Hm. As a scientist, I shouldn't judge people's ideas like this and I should test these theories but the thing is, I'm only a 37 years old stuck in a 12 years old body so I'm free to think however I want.

I left the library I was in and met up with my mum, who had been waiting for me right in front of the library. The two of us went to the hospital for my check up.

The procedures are the same. The faces are all the same. Did these people die as well? A high possibility because a lot of people died in Tokyo when the virus hit. Awful… What an awful way to pass. The fact that your family can't get close to your body as the people in hazmat suits either bury you or cremate you… It's just sad and awful.

After the check up, I asked my mum if I could get a drink so I went to the machine and bought a drink. I went back to mum and to my surprise, my uncle was there.

… Why is he here? 

The only theories I have now are maybe my uncle just died or I'm reliving my memories but why did my uncle die? This doesn't make any sense. He's safe and sound!

I died.

I woke up in my 12 years old body.

Toichi, Tetsuo and my uncle are here. People who are still alive. 

This made me think… What if… I'm reliving my life again? I remember reading a book about a kid stuck in a time loop and whenever she died, she woke up in her bed and she had to fix something up and avoid death. What if that's what is happening to me?

What am I supposed to be avoiding? I wasn't killed! Maybe… Life is giving me a second chance to save everyone who died?

Mum, Moichi, Suzuki, Mikami… and Rin. 

Maybe I could save them in this life?

Maybe… This is still making no sense but I guess I have to go through it. It is how it is.

I went up to my uncle and greeted him. My predictions were true on what my uncle and my mum told me. I've been through this day before.

Uncle asked if we wanted to spend the night. We're going back to Tokyo now. I have school tomorrow.

And tomorrow, Toichi is going to greet me while I'm cleaning the school yard and he will ask me if I want to follow him to pick Moichi up at Naha and then we will bump into Tetsuo and his friends. 

I can't wait to see if those predictions are correct. If it does then, one of my theories is right. I'm reliving my life and life is giving me a second chance to save everyone.

Rin… Wherever you are, I hope you're happy. I know you're suffering right now and I will save you from Amamiya. I will give you the life you deserved. I will not doubt you. I promise.


	3. I Know Everything

We've only stayed in Tokyo for two days and then we went back to Ogami.

The trip was tiring but thankfully I got to nap in the plane. I really dislike travelling this far. It's really tiring. 

Travelling to Japan from the US was the worst actually. A really long flight will always pissed me off.

Once we arrived in Ogami, I had to get myself ready for school the next morning and then I went to bed.

The next day, everything went fine. The whole situation that happened at home and school, I've seen everything before. I've experienced it before and my best guess with my current situation is I'm given a second chance to save everyone from death and correcting what needs to be corrected.

If I'm not mistaken, Kyoichiro will be arriving tonight and my mum will die and I must avoid that. I have to push my mum to go to the festival with me, Toichi and his family. She needs to so she can escape from death and by doing that… I will not get kidnapped by Neo Genesis so which means Death will not exist. I'm hoping this turns out well. 

Even if my mum is safe and I get kidnapped, I will make sure that I will not sleep with anyone from Neo Genesis. Death's existence must be avoided. 

"Sei!!"

I was sweeping the school yard and I was busy with my thoughts when I heard Toichi called me. I turned to him and smiled with guilt because I remember what I yelled at him the other day.

"Toichi."

As I predicted, we had a conversation about me going to Tokyo and we made a promise that we will go to Disneyland together. Why were we so interested in Disneyland? I guess the rides. Maybe because I'm old now so I don't find rides fun anymore haha. Wow, can't believe I'm 37.

Toichi asked whether I wanted to follow him to see Moichi since he's coming home today. I know that.

"Hey, Sei…"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing for junior high?"

Toichi asked. I'd say I will go to the mainland but honestly, now I wish I'm in Tokyo. I want to find Rin. That's one of my goals.

"I will probably go to the mainland." I answered. I watched as Toichi frowned. Before he could say anything, I said, "Your dad is being transferred to Tokyo so we're not going to go to the same school. I know." Toichi looked at me with an astounded expression. It's like I told him something bizarre. 

"Wait… When did I tell you this?" He asked. "... It was a prediction." I looked away. That's full of bullshit right there. "Prediction? But how? You know what, Sei. You've been saying strange things lately. What have you been doing?" 

I scratched my head. I can't tell Toichi about my situation right now. I don't think he will understand me. 

"Nothing. I'm fine. Sorry for what I told you the other day. I… guess I got confused with life and a dream." I said. "It's fine. It's just that, you left me confused. What do you mean by you died from a horrible injury? Did something happen?" 

I sighed a bit, "Nothing happened. Like I said, I got things confused. That's all." I said as I went back to sweeping. "Right. A dream." Toichi looked so concerned now but I'm not telling him anything.

We went to Naha to see Moichi. I'm excited to see him again. I haven't seen him for awhile now. I miss him.

Before we could reach the airport, like I expected, Tetsuo came to us with his friends. 

"Would you look at that! It's Shizuka and Toichi." Tetsuo said, glaring at me. Oh yeah, I pissed him off last time.

I gasped when I felt Tetsuo held my collar and glared down at me hard.

"You better apologise to me about what you've said to me back then."

Huh… This is new. I guess I can change fate. So, that's a huge possibility that I can save my mum tonight.

"Hey, let him go!" Toichi shouted. "I will if he apologises to me." Tetsuo growled. I just stared at Tetsuo in the eyes and sighed, "Sorry for what I've said. I got my dream and life mixed up. Now, will you let me go?" I asked. I know he's not going to let us go so easily.

"Good. Now, one last thing."

* * *

Toichi and I waited outside the airport for Moichi and when we saw him, we waved at him.

"Moicchan!! Welcome home!!" Shouted Toichi, waving his hand excitedly. Moichi turned to us and looked at us with a concerned look on his face. "What happened to you guys?" He asked as he saw our face covered in bruises and clothing covered in dirt. Yes, Tetsuo and his friends beat Toichi and I up. This is an ordinary day.

I ran up to Moichi and hugged him. He seemed surprised with my hug. Maybe it's because I've never hugged him before but now I did. I miss him so much.

"Wow, Sei. You really miss me that much? I'm so happy to know. Unlike someone." Moichi eyed on Toichi. "Hey, I miss you too okay?! If I don't I wouldn't be here!!" Toichi pouted.

I pulled away from Moichi and smiled. "I miss you and I'm glad to see you again."

Moichi looked confused at first but then he smiled at me. "I'm glad to see you too and I really miss you. The two of you." I really miss that smile and voice… Moichi, he was very special to me and it broke me to know that I couldn’t save him back then but now that I know what will happen in the future, I will prevent his death. Along with Suzuki-san, Imai’s fiancé. These two need to be saved.

Moichi inspected our bruises and urged us to go to the clinic to get them treated so we agreed with him. We told him what happened, about Tetsuo and the gang bullying us.

Same conversation happened from before as we took the boat back to Ogami. This feels so calming and wonderful. I miss this moment so much. It’s sad to know that it will end… or it might not.    
Can I save myself with my mum? Is it possible for me to run away from getting kidnapped by Neo Genesis? I haven’t planned this out yet but I will try my best to. I just need to let my mum know what is going on and what I’m predicting… And I have to tell her the truth and the fact that I know my origin. I know she’s going to deny everything because I’m only a normal 12 years old boy but she doesn’t know that there’s a 37 years old man living in this 12 years old body.

* * *

I was planning to talk to her after we’ve returned from the clinic but talking about this in public is a bit risky so I waited until we are at home, that’s when I will talk to her.

My mother is in her room, maybe getting changed but I entered the room anyway because I’m allowed to. She’s my mother after all.

I watched as she removed her makeup from her face and fixed her hair. Even without makeup or any makeover, my mother will always be pretty… I really love her and I miss her a lot. I will save her and my happiness. I want to know how it feels like to grow up with her around. Maybe… Maybe I will end up becoming a science student in Okinawa. Maybe I will have a better life and go to a normal high school like everyone else. Maybe I will get the chance to introduce my mum to my future girlfriend. I want to experience that so much.

And I will try my best to achieve it.

I approached my mum and I bet she knew I’m here because she turned around to look at me. “What is it, Sei?” My mum asked. “Mum… We really need to talk.” I said as I stood in front of her with a serious face. “Is something wrong, Sei? Is it about what happened today?” My mum asked. “Were you bothered by Tetsuo-kun bullying you and Toichi?”

“No, mum. It’s about myself. My origin. I know everything and I know that… Amamiya Kyoichiro is going to come over tonight.” I said as I clenched my fist, hoping that my mum would take me seriously.

And I guess she did. Her expression changed from a soft smile to a shocking expression and possibly concerned too.

“Huh?” 


End file.
